solo es melancolia
by jeannymard
Summary: Venezuela esta pasando por tiempos difíciles sus hermanos primos y entre otro quieren apoyarla y animarla un poco después de la muerte de su jefe, *drabbles* leve venezuelaxcolombia latin hetalia * aparición de varios países*


Solo tengo una cosa que decir la muerte de una persona se respeta, mi país siempre ha sido el medio de las burlas políticas y siempre se metía con el presidente de la republica bueno síganse metiendo con él me da rabia que los venezolanos siempre peleen por estupideces, hago esto para desahogarme unos Drabbles narrado por Venezuela * latin hetalia*

* * *

**Lo dijo Ali primera una vez, los que mueren por la vida no pueden llamarse muertos.**

—hice todo lo que pude lo siento mucho hermanita. —cuba acaricio mi cabello la verdad no derrame ni una lagrima, **a los que mueren por la vida no hay que llorarles**, me dijo ali una vez, por qué ser un país es tan difícil, el hombre que yo elegí que me gobernara por 14 año a fallecido y no pude hacer nada, me maldigo internamente no sirvo para representar a mi pueblo doy asco como nación.

—puedes llorar pequeña no te culpo a pesar de todo lo querías no?. —me dijo levante un poco la vista.

—los que mueren por la vida no pueden llamarse muertos y esta prohibido ll-llorarles. —mi voz se quebraba. Simón bolívar, Ezequiel Zamora, José Leonardo chirinos, Josefa camejo y ahora él. Todas las personas en las que alguna vez confié se han ido.

—vuelve a casa ya has sufrido mucho por hoy, ve y descansa un poco. —obedecí y me aleje, caracas no se sentía igual estaba triste, lo sé yo soy el país por eso lo sé. Mire al cielo despejado como si nada hubiese pasado pero igual se sentía melancólico.

* * *

**Qué vale más una mirada de tus ojos, que vale más en el camino de la noche, que vale más si mi razón desorientada o esta canción desesperada -simón días, tío simón**

—Porque viniste?. —La miraba fijamente la castaña me miro yo la mire y así paso el rato.

—así recibes a tu hermana mayor?, sabes me entere de lo que paso. —no puede ser ahora viene esta al darme el pésame no es que no quiera verla no quiero ver a nadie la verdad pero porque ella.

—viniste sola, no vino Rodrigo en verdad quería verlo. —tengo que disimular lo mejor posible.

—no querías verme acaso. —fruncí el ceño, ella lo hace apropósito está claro, molesta a tu hermanita menor como siempre. —por qué haces esto dime, en serio dime porque lo haces. —le pregunte mientras unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no quiero llorar por lo menos no frente a ella.

—te quiero, yo solo quería recordarte lo especial que eres para mi, hermanita la pequeña Venecia de papa. —la mire con los ojos bien abiertos hace años que no me llamaba así.

—solo entra ase frio a fuera pasa hice chocolate caliente.

—no hiciste café. —la mire feo.

—disculpa no sabía que su majestad catalina venia y quería café.

—ya ya no te pongas así yo hago un poco déjame pasar.

* * *

**Hermanos siempre ellos siempre estarán contigo**

—veneeeeh. —francisco llegua corriendo y me abraza. —no tienes idea de cuanta lo siento hermanita.

—ya ya ecuador vas a matarla, hermana por favor anímate estaremos contigo siempre.

—lo sé por eso los quiero abrazo familiar. —dije extendiendo mis brazos y todos nos abrasamos yo amo a mis hermanos incluyendo a coco, ja coco esa loca del café que no deja de regañarme.

—los quiero chicos. —dije y ellos sonrieron.

—nosotros también vene nosotros te adoramos por más que una hermana eres como una madre. —dijo francisco abrazándome mas fuerte Rodrigo solo asintió.

**De verdad quiero a mis hermanos.**

* * *

**Amigos también ellos también estarán contigo**

Chile, argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Perú, Paraguay, Uruguay y las guyanas en si toda América del ser estaba ahí reunida en casa de Venezuela.

—che vene de verdad lo siento mucho vos sos de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que esto del fallecimiento de tu jefe separe nuestra amistad.

—pero como crees Martin siempre seremos amigos recuerda. —la verda me dava cosa que dijera algo como eso Martin es uno de mis mejores amigos y yo en verdad lo quiero mucho.

—pues para mí está bien que vos hallas librado de ese dictador. —mire con mala cara a Paraguay.

—me sorprende qui no lloraras con todo esto qui te está pasando. —me dijo chile le sonríe el también era muy buen amigo.

—las mujeres con glamur no lloran. —dijo Uruguay pasando su brazo por mi nuca. —en verdad eres una mujer respetable vene-chan siempre los fuiste. —me dijo separándose de mí y revolviendo mis cabellos.

Bolivia se acercaba a mi muy sonrojado y con las manos tras su espalda.

—pasa algo julio.?

—e-eh s-si toma. —me entrego un paquetito con los colores de mi bandera.

Cuando lo abri vi un collar hermoso en forma de orquídea mi flor favorita en todo el mundo.

—ooh julio es hermoso no debiste. —pero fui interrunpida por peru.

—jo! Hermanito hasta que ten dignaste.

—cállate. —le grito me sorprendí un poco julio no suele gritarle a miguel.

Una mano pequeña me tomo del brazo, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba el niño que yo mas quería en el mundo él era como un hijo para mi, Aaran Guayana.

—vene quiero que sepas que te apoyo, pero no voy a convertirme en parte de tu nación. —ese niño algún día será parte de Venezuela así suene como Rusia acosando a china un día será mío.

—bon ami vene. —dijo Guayana francesa había extendido una rosa para mi. —quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado belle jeune fille. Gracia aunque no entendí lo último que dijo,

Brasil me abrazo Surinam también lo hizo.

**qué bueno es sentirse querida por amigos**

/

/

**Llevo tu luz y tu aroma en mi piel y el cuatro en el corazón, llevo en mi sangre la espuma del mar y tu horizonte mis ojos.**

Ya no lo soportaba el dolor era muy grande a pesar de que mi jefe le cayera mal a muchas personas y que yo no estuviera de acuerdo con él en algunas cosas, siempre lo quise y el siempre fue parte de mi de mi país.

Mis ojos derramaban lagrimas dolorosas lagrimas toda yo estaba devastada tirada en el piso como la propia mongólica, una pendeja que no puede aguantar nada.

* * *

**Te daré una casa alegre, a los pies del cerró aquel y que tenga manantial y ríos va soñando simón te daré lo que me pidas un país y una familia en la pequeña Venecia.**

Escuche la puerta abrirse de un repentinamente voltee, y sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos me miraron, era aquel hombre que siempre fue como un padre para mí, y como si fuera una niña hice un puchero con intenciones de seguir llorando y para que no me viera me tape con la sabana.

me quito la sabana de enzima y me abrazo tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos.

—se que os estáis muy mal hija María, yo solo vine a darte mi consuelo mi niña tu estarás muy bien te lo prometo por favor no llores mas mi pequeña Venecia.

ahora sí que estaba mal lo abrase más fuerte y llore con todas mis ganas como cuando era pequeña.

—españaaaah me siento muy mal dime por que por qué tiene que pasarme todo a mi.

—ya ya llora te hará bien, yo estaré aquí para ti así mis superiores me lo impidan eres mi pequeña. Paso su dedo pulgar en mi mejilla limpiando una de mis lágrimas.

**No envido el vuelo ni el nido al turpial soy como el viento mies, siento el Caribe como una mujer soy así que voy hacer.**

—Mírame te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

lo mire dudosa el toma mi mano y me guía asta afuera donde estaban no solo mis hermanos si no que también estaban mis primos los de centro América, América del norte y del sur con decirles que vi a estados unidos. Los observe estupefacta vi a Rusia y a china. Todos estaban presente todos hay incluso aquellos que no tenían permisos de sus jefes.

** Y la gran Colombia**

Panamá se acerco a mi me miro y sonrió

—a la final si lloraste sabía que no durarías mucho. —maldito Rodrigo me conoce muy bien. —vene-chan eres sumamente importante para mí y no me gusta verte llorar por favor no lo hagas hermana.

—tranquilo ella siempre se la da de fuerte pero a la final termina llorando sola en algún lugar. —me dieron ganas de golpear a la estúpida colombiana. —pero igual te queremos vene.

**Después de esto solo me atrevo a decir que tengo la mejor familia del mundo.**

**por otro lado mi madre adoptiva **

—mami lovino estas llorando.

—no estoy llorando hija del bastardo, y yo no solo m-me alegro q-que estas bien*sale corriendo mientras llora*

* * *

Bueno me da lástima ver a mi madre llorar me imagino que a vene también, solo voy a aclarar para los que tengan curiosidad. Hay una canción llamada Venezuela es muy bonita. Aquí está el link watch?v=pEtpiWYlz8A por si la quiere escullar a mi me encanta no solo por ser venezolana la canción es real mente linda.

2 aclaraciones es obvio que los que nombra vene son sus héroes les daré un pequeño resumen de ellos:

Ezequiel Zamora: Su vida se caracterizó por estar teñida del espíritu romántico de los personajes liberales de su tiempo. Se unió a la causa liberal en la época de Antonio Leocadio Guzmán, fundador del partido liberal y adversario del gobierno conservador dirigido por José Antonio Páez.

José Leonardo chirinos: su historia fue la más triste fue el primer negro en alsarse contra los españoles y fue capturado por estos los españoles lo asesinaron y lo descuartizaron, repartiendo sus restos por todo el país

Josefa camejo:fue una mujer venezolana, heroína de la independencia, y tenaz defensora de la Provincia de Coro, durante la Guerra de Independencia de Venezuela. Nació en el Hato Curaidebo, localizado entre Pueblo Nuevo de Paraguaná y el pueblo de El Vínculo (estado Falcón) el 18 de mayo de 1791.

A por cierto yo vivo en coro XD se que a nadie le interesa pero solo decía

Simon bolívar es simon bolívar dios el libertador de Venezuela Colombia, ecuador, Perú? (No creo que ese fue martin) y Bolivia, a y creador de la gran Colombia.

3 aclracion y final: las canciones y sobre lo de la pequeña Venecia: a ver cuando los españoles llegaron a mi país Venezuela, le pusieron a si por sus canales parecidos a los de venezianooooh veeeeeeeh.

La pequeña Venecia también es una canción de Ricardo Montaner

Simón días, tío simón: otra canción, vale mas, hermosa

y la ultima los que muren por la vida ali primera déjenme Reviews ja! no pude resistirme a hacer un colovene . chao


End file.
